code lyoko and other worlds
by Wolf1pack
Summary: After x.a.n.a. was gone and m.a.n.a. took his place M.a.n.a. has access to x.a.n.a. data and plus from the worst of the virus to make stronger monsters than x.a.n.a. could ever make such as his
1. Chapter 1: The World of the Wolves

_**X.A.N.A. was a rouge program**_

_**After x.a.n.a. was gone and m.a.n.a. took his place **_

M.a.n.a. has access to x.a.n.a. data and plus from the worst of the virus to make stronger monsters than x.a.n.a. could ever make such as his

_**Chapter 1: The World of the Wolves**_

Day 1

I was in the wolf world during a blast to the past right when I was just putting the finishing touches on a skid runner. Argh not again as it takes all to the start for the 3rd time. I want to see the fallowing students in the CPU lab after class Jérémie Belpois, Odd Della Robbia, _Aelita Stones,_ Yumi Ishiyama, and Ulrich Stern. They were all in courtyard when they heard it over the loud speaker sissy said "you guys are in so much trouble" the only time they ever were called to a class room was when they were in trouble.

This time it was to give them something I design to allow them access to wolf world without the skid. They are four of a kind the lyoko watches and one wolf world watch for you Jérémie. This time while they were in the room I start running the skid runner program as it finished I told them I know _Aelita Stones is_ _Aelita Hopper they were shocked. When I helped with the skid _design, Jérémie, whose idea do you think, was it for it to slice through the data stream? As a program found a problem odd put his big head in the way and ask "what's up?" meet me in there.

When I show up at lyoko sector 5 they just got to the skid Jérémie Belpois patch me into their radio. I'm telling you now x.a.n.a. was small fry next to m.a.n.a. any questions? Odd ask me "man who?" "M.a.n.a." I answer it need four more warriors to fight with me this time the reason is showing up on the super-computer now a picture of 5 warriors came upon the super computer. The skid screen showed an image of_ five generals _to everyone as we arrived at wolf world.

They said we can beat these in no time as Frôlion, Krabe, Kankrelat, Block, and Tarentule appear in front of us. Let Yumi take the skid runner shoot her way through these. I know it would exhaust you as I tell you'll see that's only the first set. Yumi brought it back. I have 4 more of the skid runners! They are in a tree tower up ahead see the orange leaf tower that those five are destroying the keyword is _wolf _I have to enter it with _Aelita we will head in on this one take out the green and the red. I'm counting on you to take out _pink, yellow, and blue the weak points are the weapons. In this case, these can't be destroyed so easy but they will be unable to go on with their ongoing attack on the forest sector until they get their new weapons from m.a.n.a. so they will vanish.

When I arrived back with _Aelita I tell them "Those were m.a.n.a.'s generals so they will be back". While everyone else was listening to me Odd said "These things are cool!" I said "those things have names their called skid runners" as they head back to lyoko Aelita_ said "Riding that skid runner was fun wasn't Yumi!" Yumi answered "yea it was!" Back at the factory Yumi ask "hey Jérémie can we get some of these skid runners things." Jérémie fell out of his seat. _Aelita ask "are you alright?" _Jérémie_ answered blushing "just shocked what's a skid runner?" while Aelita was helping him up a program start to run on the super computer all on its own. As _Jérémie hit the key to return to the past but it did not happen it sped up the program instead.

Day 2

While they were in the computer class as I called them up again this time to ask them to meet me after class so I can explain to them the program _Aelita and myself placed in lyoko and _explain why return to the past did not work. I told everyone that the program is a tower net detector so now you can detect a tower on any world.


	2. Chapter 2: mana and his 1st attack on

**Chapter 2:**** m.a.n.a and his 1****st**** attack on earth**

**Part 1: ****specterphone**

Every telephone and cell phone in the school start to ring a bizarre ringtone all the students answered their cells, the teachers answered the telephone all gets sucked into their phones except for lyoko warriors and I the phones. They ask Jérémie "what going on is there an active tower on lyoko?" Jérémie said "don't know the program not showing any?" as the watches go off. Jérémie turned to me said "what does this mean?" "It says islands". That's one of the sectors in wolf world that has a lot of towers in the area. At least 3 per island 10 or 20 islands odd start counting on his fingers. We all said at the same time "Odd it's over 300". I told Jérémie choose an island and press the island down and see what happens he was immediately in wolf world on the island he had chooseas he was looking around and was attack by an eel and mouzes Aelita chose the same island as Jérémie, odd chose the island one of smallest on the outside Yumi and Ulrich both chose the same island was attack by megatanks as chose I the island that odd had chosen I port myself to and with my mech 1 at the dock as well 5 other crafts that unite to make the mobile weapon station. When I got their odd the leaser arrows won't be able to help you attack across islands so here a data upgrade when he got the upgrade he was shocked quite a bit he said "that was a shocking" as a new arrow loaded its self in to place as I took off to see Yumi need any help as I arrived Yumi was in deep trouble the mech form into battle gear as the battle gear cut mega tank in half. When I upgraded what they are able to do and so on till I found the tower. Click they did not know what happened.

**Part 2: ****dreams and nightmares**

The next day at school everyone that was transported into the phones was walking in a trance like state. Any students not in a trance report to the computer lab as lyoko gang walked in as well as Mr. Delmas and he demand to know what wrong with his little Elisabeth the gang start to laugh Sissi real name is Elisabeth. Ulrich had a smirk on his face. Mr. Delmas ask "what with that smirk?" you just gave me something to use against her if she don't leave me alone. Mr. Delmas you need to keep them from hurting themselves or others. Let us handle the rest. As he left the room the tower is in the city area inside a building that's not all that waiting for us nightmare warrior is also waiting for us my mech is already in place this we must defeat him first or everyone will be stuck in a trance for good year and Ulrich. Sissi will be after you for that year. If you want to keep her from dating you as it is right. Ulrich hung his head and said "right" so you and I both go after it, Yumi you and the rest search for the tower. I and Ulrich will defeat the nightmare warrior and then join in the search. The 2 that's registered to the towers can deactivate them. The wolf form in wolf world that's my form and don't run from me. When _Aelita_ saw my warrior form she yelled "WOLF!" at least she did not run I thought "it's me _Aelita Diego the one you rode the skid runner with me as I struck down in one hit a _Scipizoa with no problem. Everyone ask me "where were you when we were going up against x.a.n.a." "I will tell you later like on Halloween" as we got back odd told me that he will hold me to it, I was trying to make the skid runners work see this disc has the program for skid runners for past three years I been at it your blast to the past did not help much. Wolf world was attacked by x.a.n.a. and I did not want to leave wolf world defenseless when he was not active on lyoko he was fighting me and the wolf world knights so the Scipizoa was no problem at all.


End file.
